Stuck
by bloopiedi
Summary: My different try at the modern girl goes to middle earth plot. She wanted an escape, but when day dreams become a reality is it too much to handle for Hannah?, some times you need to face your fears upfront. No Mary sue,not an official 10th walker.
1. Chapter 1

Hi all,

I just wanted to say that the story progresses and gets better through out the chapters. It starts out from just a humor-based story then it advances and becomes adventure too, so don't base your thoughts on the first two or three chapters. I am aware that this plot has been terribly over done, but I think I wanted to do my take on things since I think it is a very exciting one. I'm trying to make my OC character as non mary-sueish and as realistic possible. There is nothing I hate more than unrealistic characters in term of personality traits and weaknesses (or in most cases strengths). There will also be no romance yet but I'm still undecided on that. I would really appreciate reviews and critique through out my story since it tells me what I am doing wrong and It helps me write better, thus making the story better.

Please enjoy the story because I've put a lot of effort into it.

Cheers,

Bloopidei

---------------------------------------

"Words cannot express how much I love you Gimli " I said looking into his beautiful eyes. Everything about him was handsome , His short stubby frame, his eyes, his… sexy voice. … I then closed my eyes and reached down to give him the most passionate, breath taking kiss of my life.."I

"**GROSS!!!**" I screamed out loud . I then looked around my smallish room and took a breath of relief.

"Thank god that was a dream.. That was just.. Wrong.." I muttered to myself while walking to the kitchen as quietly as possible

"_Out of everybody in the lord of the kings trilogy it had to be god damn Gimli… I would of settled for anyone… even lord "eyebrows of doom" Elrond" _I then visibly shuddered while pouring myself some water from the tap.

Incase you dont already know I'm just a tad obsessed with LOTR.. Books, movies, posters, fan fictions. I then smirked to myself remembering the fan fiction I read the other day.. The one with the Mary Sue.

Well the author didn't state she was a Mary Sue but from the story she obviously was one, I mean who could single headedly save the whole fellowship, marry Legolas (of course with a reluctant Aragon- who wanted Miss. Mary Sue for himself ), destroy the ring of doom instead of Frodo and gather the respect and praise of middle earth.

I still even remembered a line from it.

"_Her Dirty blonde hair sparkled and shone like the sun, her smile alone could cheer even a funeral."_ I then scowled inwardly at those stupid perfect Mary Sue's.. screw up the god dammed plot in the wrong way.

I then walked to the bathroom door and washed my face I looked at the mirror at the person who looked back at me. She had Chocolate brown wavy hair that was currently in a bed head state, tired plain green eye's with flecks of brown and lightly tanned skin.

"_Maybe if I die my hair dirty blonde and had a "smile that could cheer up a funeral" I could save middle earth. It would be heaps cool to be an elf."_ She snickered at her own comment and imagined herself on a majestic stallion and clad in warrior amour and weapons. Hundreds if not thousands of awestruck men would stare up at her with admiration and respect "**DEATH!!**" And they would all cheer with her. King Eomer would be in the background sulking, scowling and looking pissed at her for stealing his lines.

I smiled at myself for getting caught up it my head again, it tends to happen more than often. I then laid down on my bed sighing "I wish I was an elf and I wish I was in middle earth.. I wish I was in an adventure away from this boring shit-hole." i sighed once again and closed my eyes _"one can only dream."_

Let's make things exiting , shall we? :D

I then woke up to a light breeze on my face, mom must of opened the windows.. Yes I am 19 and I still live with my parents… shut up. I have to work to stay at home, if she - wait.. Work…

"**SHIT**!!" I said to myself while opening my eyes and waking up. I expected to see my lord of the rings poster but instead there was a lovely tree.

"I don't have a tree in my room…" I said to no one in particular

"_**No shit Sherlock**__"_ my subconscious reminded me

"_be quiet fool" _I retorted back to my subconscious and then looked around. Trees, grass, sky, river…Did I sleep walk or something?.

But this defiantly does not look like something you would find in New York City. It couldn't be a park ,the foliage and greenery was much different.. And they didn't have a river and even if it was a park.. Where are all the people? I then looked to the floor and saw my pillow

"oh great I don't even know where the hell I am but I brought my god damned pillow so every thing's peachy!" I said while picking up my pillow and brushing off the dirt. I then realised I was still in my p-j's .

"hello!?" I said calling out to no one in particular, I then paused for a minute- no reply.

"IS ANY ONE OUT THERE!?" still no reply.

I then grumbled and soon found myself walking to well.. Err nowhere I guess. It was about two hours and I was still thinking on how i got here.

I then winced as another rock got lodged in my foot, let me tell you now it hurt like hell walking barefoot, but if I stayed near the river it wasn't that bad.

I'm hungry.

I have no Idea where I am.

My feet hurt.

"WAIT" I said to no one in particular "this is a dream" I said with confidence "maybe I should do something to wake up." I then stopped following the river and turned around into the forest. I then thought about pinching myself but that doesn't always work. I want to wake up for sure… I think a good slap will do. I then got my hand and braced myself for the slap of a lifetime. Oki-dokey then.

"One , two , SLAP_!" _I then slapped myself hard, So hard that I fell down from the impact of the slap.

I opened my eyes and looked around me.. Same place.

"_**Well done, that went well!" **_I then cursed my subconscious and then settled on the fact that this was defiantly not a dream because it was just to real I thought noting my grazed hands, And that I just made a total ass of myself. At least no one was watching.

"Wow that would be really humiliating." I said wiping the dirt off and then picking up my handy pillow. I then noticed a man staring at me with bewilderment on the other side of the river, and mentally slapped myself for jinxing the situation but also nearly jumped with glee for seeing another form of life then birds and weird little critters.

"Can you please help me sir!?" he then stared and me and stood up.. It seemed like he was deliberating to help me or to run for the opposite direction. I then looked at his clothes, was he like a fan of the medieval times or something? But i couldn't care less right now, any human was good in my books.

I then started to panic. This was the first actual person I've seen for hours, I'm not going to let him get away.

"Don't worry sir I'll come to your side of the river!!" I said and rushed into the cold water. Trying to walk to the other side.

Maybe a little to quickly.

The tide was too strong and it was pulling me to the right, I tried to grab a hold of something with my feet to keep myself upright . Unfortunately for me that had to be a slimy, mosey bolder. I lost my footing and was suddenly consumed by the cold water . I felt a sharp pain hit the back of my head.

Everything went dark.

Boromir

He crouched down scooped up some of the water from the river and splashed it on his face washing away the grime and dirt. He took a deep Inhale then sighed at the thought of another day of travelling to Rivendell- He didn't like being taken away from Gondor.

"Only a week left." He thought and suddenly his attention was drawn to a woman's voice speaking in a foreign tongue. He looked up too see a young woman on the opposite side of the river very odd attire. She was clearly not from these parts by not only her clothes and language . He then noticed she did not wear any shoes.. Must be a mad woman.

She then slapped herself and fell down.

He then winced "defiantly mad" he said staring at the woman in disbelief.

He then watched her talk to herself and wipe the dirt of her hands and knees. And picked up her.. Pillow?

The woman had no shoes in the wilderness yet she had a pillow? This woman was no doubt crazy. She then turned around and saw a mixed emotion on her face, embarrassment but also joy? She then called out something directed at him.

He then stood up and wondered if should could leave, orcs he could handle. But with a crazy _woman _he had no idea what to do. She then started making her way towards him, But only to fail half way by being taken down by the current. But she didn't return up. Boromir rolled his eyes and then dived in to the river to save her.

Stupid crazy woman.

Normal

I woke up feeling a warmth on the left side of my body, I opened my eyes and saw the sky was dark and had light pink and peach cloud's scatterd on it. Wow I was out for that long? I then groaned as I felt I dull painful throb in the back of my head.

I then hauled myself up and sat cross legged on the dirt floor. Everything was dizzy and I felt nauseous and well to put it plainly, I felt like utter shit. It took my quite a time to render my surroundings , I was in a camp next to a fire. Wow the medieval dude must of saved me. Go him.

I then saw him on the other side of the camp sitting down watching me intently. I couldn't get his face that well mainly because I was quite dizzy but I got quite a bit of his features, overall he seemed kind of a rugged looking guy that had quite a strong build and well.. he loved medieval clothes.

He then spoke to me while holding out a steaming bowl of something. I don't know if it was a bump to the head but I could understand a word he just said. "I cant be bothered to eat man, thanks for the offer though." He made a look of confusion and put the bowl down next to him. I then grabbed the pillow and - wow he also saved my pillow. Double points for medieval dude. I then giggled and showed him the pillow, like I said I couldn't see his face clearly but I'm pretty sure he smiled. I then lied down on my pillow and fell asleep again.

Boromir

He watched her fall asleep and deliberated what I should do with her. She was clearly harmless, but she seemed sane enough. He then noted her tanned skin witch was quite uncommon..where are her people? He then decided he would take her to Rivendell and lord Elrond would take her in from there. He smiled to himself and decided it was a good plan. He then put a blanket over her and decided to call it a night. It was going to be a big day, for the both of them.

**I promise chapter 2 will get more exiting :)**

**reveiw's are nice :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the people... err person that reveiwed :D**

**SOMEONE PLEASE REVEIW**

**it keeps me writing :)**

**contructive critcism appreciated **

**please!!**

***breaks down in tears***

**_onward to the story_**

Someone was shaking my foot.

How rude.

"Go away" I mumbled into my pillow. Thank god I didn't have that stupid headache anymore, But He wouldn't stop.

"okay, okay I'm up" I getting up and yawning whilst cracking my back. I looked at him and he was crouched down packing up.

"Uh thanks for saving my life by the way. But could you tell me where I am? I woke up and I had no idea where I was, do you have a cell I can use or something?"

I then walked over to him and tapped his shoulder. He turned around , I then gasped in shock… it couldn't be Boromir, he was **fictional **for god sakes.

"Wow did anyone tell you that you look like Boromir? Is that why you dress like him?" I said in a bewildered voice. He then looked at me strangely

"_I am sorry but I do not speak your tongue, and yes my name is Boromir. What is your name?" _

Okay. That went well. But being the nerd I am I understood a little common "Hannah" i said pointing to myself. He smiled at me and pointed to himself "Boromir" and then pointed to me "Hannah". I smiled and nodded.

Okay this guy was taking the lord of the rings thing a little too far. It was scary how everything was so alike to lord of the rings though . "Yo dude talk normally okay I mean it's cool how your so fluent with that language and everything but this is serious I need to find a phone." he then looked at me again. He then said in a serious tone

"_I don't understand what you are saying Hannah" _I then rolled my eyes and started to get impatient with him

"Me-lost-find-phone-" I said very simply, emphasizing every single word sarcastically. He then looked at me confused again he gestured to the mouth and moved his hands meaning no. I groaned and then started to get flustered with him. This guy seriously needs to stop living in a fantasy world

"Look I understand you look like.. Identical to Boromir and you have the whole air to the steward of Gondor shit going on, I mean that's totally fine with me. But just please speak English?" I said raising my voice in an annoyed and agitated tone

He then raised his eyebrow _"For the second time I do not speak your language."_ he said in a patronizing tone.

"You are the most stupid asshole I have ever met, are you the offspring of family inbreeding?" I said in a happy tone smiling.

He then just smiled at me and continued to pack away his uh lord of the ring props? Okay something was defiantly wrong here. Either he is a very good actor.. Or he has no clue what I just said to him. I then picked of a map off the floor and looked at it, Middle earth map of course. Wait where was he taking me?

"Uh Boromir where are we going?" I said showing him the map, he pointed to Rivendell. I then smiled at him with pity. Poor guy is so obsessed with LOTR he thinks Rivendell is real. I then I felt a tug at my bladder..

"umm boromirineedtogotothebathroom" I said looking down. He gave me the "I don't understand look" that I think I will be getting often.

I then sighed and pointed to the bushes he paused for a second then laughed and nodded. Once I did my business, no I will not tell you the details about it i walked up to him and saw that all his belongings where packed away and he was there patting his Horse. I then smiled at the display of "manly horse loving friendship" and he turned around to speak to me.

"Y_ou will have to ride with me on my horse Lady Hannah"_ He then mounted his horse and reached out his hand. But I couldn't help notice there was something missing. Something I brought with me.

"I need my pillow!" I said running and grabbing it off the dirt floor. He then gave me a "wowyourretarded look"and then helped me mount the horse.

3 days later 

Boromir's pov 

It was official, he was going mad. At first Hannah was tolerable but then she got worse and worse and worse. All day she talked, she never stopped. Not to mention that she complains at every available moment. Her complaints usually consisted something about this "fone". She got prissy at any available moment. For an elf she was so

_Annoying_

He then reassured himself in his mind that it was only two more days before he could dump her off on Lord Elrond and relax. And actually listen to quiet for once and not just the incessant and meaningless chatter and complaints from Hannah.

Normal pov

Wow I Never new that men could PMS. But I guess there is a first for everything eh? I swear Boromir has a mangina, Well he at least acts like he has one. For a dude he can act like a 13 year old girl before her period.

It's currently day 3 on perilous journey and I actually can't wait till he tries to pull off Rivendell, maybe it will mysteriously disappear? I giggled when I imagined him with a mock look of sadness and confusion upon his face "but but it was right here… I … I swear it." kneeling on the floor weeping, he then looked back at me with disapproval at my giggle.

I have officially decided that the hired the actors and this is a game show of some sort. Hey I got to believe in something right? He is selling his role so well that I'm starting to believe that he _is_ Boromir in a way. He never ever speaks English, he seems pretty good with the nature stuff and he hunts pretty well too. Oh and did I mention he has a **real** sword? I mean the guy is crazy! I almost cut my hand off with that damn thing whilst trying to reveal it wasn't real.

"Hey Brommy" he visibly twitched at the name "where do you get all your bad-ass lord of the rings attire?" He just ignored me and kept on riding.

"Uh hello?" So I asked the question again

"Where do you get all your bad-ass lord of the rings attire?" ingnore

"Where do you get all your bad-ass lord of the rings attire?" grunt

"Where do you get all your bad-ass lord of the rings attire?" groan

"where do you get all your bad-ass lord of the rings attire?"

"_I DO NOT KNOW A WORD YOU ARE SAYING SO FOR PITYS SAKE SHUT YOUR MOUTH!!!"_

Pause.

"Where do you get all your bad-ass lord of the rings attire?" He then made this long angry gurgle of sound 's that sounded like Grraaaafffffffgaggggggggaaaahhhhhrrrr.

And then from all the emotional stress he had been through, he started to cry… Just kidding, you don't think a manly man and hero like Boromir would cry would you? Hannah thought she had annoyed Boromir enough, for now *evil smile* so she imagined in her head the lord of the rings in unimaginable situations.

_Gandalf runs into the room where Frodo and Aragon are talking to each other._

"N_o it cant be.." Gandalf said to himself. _

_Aragon then looked at Gandalf "hello..father" Aragon said looking at Gandalf with distaste_

_Frodo then looked at his hairy feet nervously and slowly made his way to the door "Uh I would love to stay guy's but I have a ring of doom to be destroyed an-"_

_But Gandalf interrupted him and blocked him from the doorway "did our forbidden love mean nothing to you Frodo?" he said sobbing and crying _

_Aragon then looked at Gandalf in disgust " YOU WANTED FRODO TO HAVE THE ABORTION GANDALF!!" he then said also quietly sobbing. _

_Everyone was crying so Frodo thought he should too to seem like he actually cared._

_Boromir then ran into the room and said with joy "GOOD NEWS EVERYONE" they all then stopped sobbing and looked at him expectantly "I AM YOUR FATHER ARAGON" but secretly behind the door Legolas was listening _

"O_h shit" Frodo thought as he tried to make his way towards any exit possible._

"_YOU BASTARD!" Legolas said in a girly squeal and revealing himself in a blue dress and bright red lipstick. He stormed over to boromir then bitch slapped Boromir and ran out of the room like a damsel in distress crying._

_Gimli then randomly ran through the scene crying also because he had a mayjor guy-crush also known as a "grush" on Legolas._

I then couldn't help myself but crack up right there, leave it to me to make All of the fellowship homosexual and Legolas a cross dresser.

Maybe i should make that a story one day..

It would be called...

The adventures of Gandalf the Gay!

I smiled at the worthy title of my new story i should make.

I then decided to break the silence with a song from queen

Tonight Im gonna have myself a real good time

I feel alive

and the world turning inside out yeah!

And floating around in ecstasy

So dont stop me now dont stop me now

cause Im having a good time having a good time

Im a shooting star leaping through the sky

Like a tiger defying the laws of gravity

Im a racing car passing by like lady godiva

Im gonna go go go

Theres no stopping me

Boromir then cringed at my off key singing.

burning through the sky yeah!

Two hundred degrees

Thats why they call me mister fahrenheitIm travling at the speed of light

I wanna make a supersonic man out of you

Dont stop me now Im having such a good timeIm having a ball dont stop me now

If you wanna have a good time just give me a call

"_BE QUIET" _Boromir shouted his hands over his ears. There was silence.

"Well you're a joy kill Boromir" I said in a matter of fact tone.

Brommy just growled in reply. Wait. He growled.

"WHAT THE FUCK!? DID YOU JUST GROWL!?" I said in a deliberately overly loud voice screaming into his ear, he then cupped his ear and gave me the evil Boromir eye.

Well It has been about two hours since the "break into song incident" and making the whole fellowship homosexuals just didn't appeal to me anymore. I then set my eye on a weird little horn thingy that was hoisted on the side of the saddle.

I broke out into fan girl moment _"WOW an actual replica of the horn of Gondor"…" does it work?"_

I silently grabbed the horn and I blew it and yes it did work. And Brommy wasn't that happy.

"_DO YOU WANT TO ATTRACT EVERY ORC IN MIDDLE EARTH!?" _he said in a panicked tone. The only thing I got from that sentence was orc. Wait were not going to see actor orcs are we?

I laughed at the thought And then grabbed my security pillow that I dubbed Donny tighter. Wow that was a scary thought to see real orcs.

Suddenly the horse went into a gallop and i steadied myself by holding onto Boromir's waist. "WOAH" I said "WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA BROMMY!? LISTEN I KNOW YOUR STILL MAD ABOUT THE HORN THING BUT STOP GALLOPING OKAY YOUR GOING TO KILL-" and then very ironically an arrow flew past my head.

Wait an arrow? This isn't real right? But the scene I saw before me was very very real. There where about 10 very realistic orcs that just happend to be holding bows and swords.

Either they where way to obsessed with their role or they where genuinely trying to kill us.

Another arrow flew past my head, barley missing me.

Okay.

This was now definitely real.


	3. Chapter 3

You might be wondering what has happened to me.

Did I fight the enemy off single handedly while Boromir fled?

No

Did I stand my ground?

No

Did I fight?

Hell no

Did I run away.

Yes

As soon as that arrow flew past my head from those crazy.. things.. I ran the opposite way. Yes I know, I'm real brave right? Real orks or not I was scared shitless and in my mind there was only two options.

A: Faint

Or

B: Run

I'm so not into the damsel in distress thing so I guess I got the hell out of there and left Boromir to fight them of. It's been 2 days and guess what? Boromir finds my little "moment" hilarious. He has been laughing non stop for 2 days. He mimics my scream and cries out "ork". Haha you're a comical genius Boromir, he probably took all night to come up with that one. Okay so I think I finally accepted that I am in fact in middle earth. Everything is too real for this to be a joke. I'm not even going to think about what would happen if this was a joke.

I then thought about the first impression I made to the …steward of Gondor. God a short time here and I've already made a total ass out of myself. Ever since the Ork thing I have just been quiet. I mean there is too many things to deal with then to annoy Boromir, and plus I don't think it's a really good idea pissing him off, since he could actually slice my ass in half. I have so many things I need answerd Firstly how and why did I get to Middle earth? What am I going to do here? How do I get out of here? Why did I meet-

"Rivendell" Boromir said in a relieved voice. I then jumped at the slight disturbance from my train of thought…And looked up to see an… amazing lush Valley? It was indescribable. It was Rivendell.

Rivendell means elves..

That means Elrond..

And the rest of the fellowship.

"oh my god" I whispered to no one in particular.

I then started to panic. And dismounted of the horse clumsily, falling to my knees in the process and stumbling in an attempt to get myself up. I the brushed my knees of and attempted to take everything in. This was too much. Way to much.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god" I said out loud. "NO!! Boromir, do you know what this means? Do you?" I said in a frantic voice. Boromir then started to look a bit scared. "I AM IN RIVENDELL!, RIVENDELL DOSENT EXIST" I then jumped up and down like a child having a tantrum. "FICTIONAL, NO, I HATE YOU TOLKIEN"

"PETERJACKSONVIGGOMORTSENFRODOBAGGINSGANDALF!!!!!!" I said kicking the ground. In despair I then kneeled down to the ground and cradled my head in my arms.

"god its real" I said in disbelief. I heard an awkward cough I looked up and saw a group of elves clad in beautiful clothes staring at me.. very strangely…

It was to much..

Guess what?

I fainted..

Again..


	4. note from the author

OKAY so after like a stale moment.. lasting like 20 weeks I actually have found inspiration again.

Haha I am a genius

I just need to get through all the boring bits and get to the juicy stuff

:D

Expect a hella lot of chapters the next few days

Xx


	5. Chapter 4

I woke up to the sound of voices whispering. If they were trying to be discreet they where doing a damn horrible job at it.

I slowly opened my eyes and saw the outline of two small blurry figures that looked like children.

"What?" I mumbled in a weak voice, rubbing the sleep off my eyes lazily. I tried to focus my eyes on the figures at the door way and saw a taller one appear. By the sound of her voice she gently scolded them and ushered them away. She opened the door hesitantly and moved closer to my bed.

My eyes then focused properly to the figure before me. The first thing I noticed was her kind smile plastered on her face matched with large warm blue eyes. I then spotted her pointed ears. She could only be one thing.

She was an elf.

She then pressed a luke warm towel against my forehead and dabbed it against my face.

" I see you have awoke, my name is Meledriel" she said in a soft voice.

Wait… did she just speak English??

"You speak English!?" I said immediately awaking from my half delirious state. She jumped back at the sudden change of my voice and shyly smiled at me.

"Yes lady Hannah, while you were sleeping Gandalf the grey helped you understand our tongue"

A look of confusion swept across my face.

"Um Gandalf the grey is a wizard of sorts, he"-

I then interrupted her, "I know who he is its just that.." I then paused and apologized, "sorry continue"

She smiled at me again "he learnt a great deal about you Milady, he and Lord Elrond. They both wish to talk to you once you are ready" I grunted while I shoved my torso up to lean on the wood of the bed. She then opened her mouth to say more but she quickly closed it.

"I should probably leave Lord Elrond and Gandalf to talk to you themselves. I assume you have a lot of questions but is not in my place to answer them" she paused awkwardly and continued "but until then Milady would you like anything? Some food perhaps?"

"A bath would be great" I replied quickly, my mood immediately lighting besides my groggy state and my now splitting headache.

"Of course Milady, is there anything else you require?"

"Some food and a fresh change of clothes would be nice thank you" I said trying to sound as modest as possible. "Oh and you don't need to call me by titles, Hannah is just fine" She smiled and dumped the cloth into the wooden water bowl.

"is that all before I run your bath, mil-..Hannah" she said correcting herself.

"umm how did you know my name?" she then looked a bit uncomfortable

"Umm your arrival was very… well known in Rivendell." She then blushed a light shade of pink. I then mentally slapped myself for the panic tantrum when I first saw Rivendell.

"Already making good impressions I guess" I said with an embarrassed smile. She then chuckled and smiled at me warmly. "I would really love to talk more but I must inform about your awakening and run your bath." She said heading for the door.

As soon as she left a strange comfort of actually talking to someone properly came over me.

When Meledriel finally finished running my bath I entered it and studied the light interior. It was quite large and had white freckled marble with a delicately carved maple vanity. Obviously a product of the elves, it was intricately carved and featured vine leaves stretching out over it and framing the mirror.

I then looked and my reflection and frowned. My hair was surprisingly well kempt but my face had a thin film of grime and grot on it. I sighed while touching the heavy bags underneath my eyes. I guess that's what you get for being in the wilderness for a week with only pajamas.

I then saw them and my heart skipped a beat. My ears were both slightly pointed. I sighed with relief and inwardly squealed. "At least one thing went right I said smiling and checking out my new ears". It should of surprised me turning into an elf but it didn't much, I don't thing after this much could surprise me.

I then removed my tattered dirty pajamas and threw them to the side in disgust. I laid down in the large bathtub and let the warm water consume me and wash away every single inch of dirt and grime. I sighed in bliss and let the slightly musky scent relax me. Maybe this isn't going to be so bad I thought to myself, I mean how many people would kill to be in my position now? Maybe I could have some fun while I'm here since I'm not going anywhere anytime soon.

I smiled and sank deeper into ecstasy and my whole body went limp. After half an hour excitement stopped me from staying in the bath any longer. I dried myself off and changed into the dress laid out for me. It was a beautiful emerald green dress with brown slippers.

I then looked into the mirror again, I was finally looking like a woman instead of a crazy bush trampess. I then bit my lip.. should I go outside or wait for Meledriel? But sooner then I knew it I was exploring the beautiful gardens of Rivendell.

I probably looked deranged staring in awe and every tree and bridge including elf. But since I was known as the crazy Lady anyway it didn't really matter.

"Oof" I said suddenly bumping clumsily into someone's back. Guess who is was? None other than my old friend Boromir.

"BROMMY, I can finally speak your language now!" I said actually happy to see a familiar face

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" he said smiling with a slightly impish tone.

"ha-ha-ha very funny" I said slapping him playfully on the shoulder he smiled at me and cleared his throat "so now we both can actually understand each other, can you please explain to me why you where on the other side of the river, slapping yourself?"

So basically and hour and a half was reserved explaining to Boromir how I lived in the year 2008 in a place called the "united states of America" on the planet named Earth. I also told him how I woke up in the middle of no were after falling asleep in my room and how I thought that he was a either crazy deranged man or an actor trying to trick me.

I also apologized for being a pain in the ass, and thanked him for putting up with it.

It was a moment of mutual understanding for me and Brommy.

"So as much as I would like to talk more I'm going to explore a bit, do you want to join?"

"I would but I want to fit in some practice before the banquet tonight."

"Okay then, its been nice to yunno, ACTUALLY talk to you Boromir" I smiled at him and we both parted our ways. It felt good actually talking to him properly then communicating with sign language and other weird methods. And he didn't seem like such a half bad guy then the asshole he was first made out to be. I then felt an ache in my heart when I knew what was going to happen to him.

I tried not to think about it as I walked further along a curvy narrow pathway I discovered. I then arrived at a grassy clearing set up with bulls eyes, must be a shooting range. I then turned around and screamed when I saw a man right in front of me. He looked slightly horrified and grabbed me by the shoulders "I mean you no harm, my name is Legolas, prince of Mirkwood."

I couldn't help it, I started giggling uncontrollably, me and my friends always thought that Legolas was by far the most funniest character in the movie, in the book he wasn't but in the movie he was absolutely unintentionally hilarious.

"Is something funny?" he said innocently I then stopped and felt kind of mean for laughing at him , especially when he is so oblivious about it.

"Nothing" I said stifling my giggles

"My name is Hannah, you might of heard me when I came screaming through the stone arches?"

"umm no, I did not." He said, not fully understanding my sense of humor.

"Oh well it's very nice to meet you, as much as I would like to stay and talk I have… uh places to be" I said trying hard to create a quick cover up to escape the awkwardness of talking to whimsical Prince Legolas.

"oh okay then, shall I see you at the banquet tonight?" he said smiling

"Maybe" I said smiling quickly at him, I then started to walk away back into the narrow path leading to the main one.

"See you later Legolas" I said calling out behind me. As soon as I got to the main path I saw Meledriel, a smile of relief appeared on her face

" Hannah I have bee looking everywhere for you" she said to me slightly panting.

"Oh sorry" I said feeling kind of guilty for her having to look and now take care of my annoying ass all the time.

"Not to worry, but Lord Elrond and Gandalf wish to talk you now" as soon as she said this my heart skipped a beat, nervous was one was of the many things to describe how I was feeling just then. I mean this is like..woah. Meeting Gandalf and Elrond is a big thing, cause they kind of decide the rest of my fate in this world.

Everything was kind of a daze as I followed Meledriel up the stone stairs leading to the room. She then entered the room with me following behind her. I saw Gandalf and Elrond sitting on a wooden table.

"My lord I have Found Hannah, would you like anything else?"

"No thank you Meledriel, you may leave"

I then somewhat panicked when she slightly bowed her head and left the room , leaving me alone.

"please take a seat Hannah, we have been expecting you."

I took a seat hesitantly across from Lord Elrond and Gandalf.

Gandalf then cleared his throat and spoke up

"Hannah.. where do you come from?"


	6. Chapter 5

"So basically in a fit of distress and despair I attempted to walk over the dangerous river to try and get a phone or something, only to fall down and black out. After that I met Boromir and he took me here." Elrond and Gandalf then stared at me with skepticism in their eyes. "So you have no idea how you got here?" Elrond said slowly. "Dude if I did I swear I would tell you"

"Dude?" Gandalf asked

I ignored Gandalf and turned to Elrond, "Is there anyway you can send me home?"

"At this point in time nothing is particularly certain, because if you are who you say you are I believe you were sent to this time for a purpose, You say that your world has documented the events of what is happening now?"

"Umm you can say that. But believe me the only thing that I could possibly cause here is chaos, I have no particular skills and the only thing I'm good at is pissing people off."

"Pissing.. people off?" Gandalf said warily, I then sighed "Gandalf I promise I'll give you a lesson on my language later on, but until then what do guys you think I should do?"

Elrond then rubbed his forehead in concentration "for now I do not know your fate in this world Hannah, but I do know that Galadriel of ­Lothlórien has somewhat.. anticipated your arrival. In fact I believe she would be able to help you. "

"So are you saying that, I should trek through the ork infested wilderness?" he paused in thought "the fellowship can guide you perhaps until you are ready to make your own way there?" my eyes widened

"Nonononono I'm not doing ANYTHING with the fellowship. I can make it on my own. Just give me a map, a horse and a weapon."

A look of apprehension was on their face "Just trust me, I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself." Gandalf then threw in his two cents "I'm not sure it's the wisest idea, a young maiden like yourself with no experience at weaponry or survival skills and-"

"I'll be fine, really like what's the worst I can happen.. death yes but besides that I'm all good right?" I said with confidence.

They both stared incredulously at me. Galadriel is going to help me get home right?, so I might as well not screw up the plot more than I already have and visit her.

They both sighed in defeat.

Perfect, I leave tomorrow in the afternoon.

After the meeting I was in my room getting changed for the Banquet tonight. I then heard a knock at my door and I went to answer it.

When I opened the door I saw a beautiful pale elf with long dark brown hair and stunning blue eyes, it could only be one person. She smiled at me meekly "I hope I'm not interrupting anything, may I come in?"

"um, yeah sure" I replied a bit baffled stepping aside.

"My name is Arwen, My father has sent me here to help you arrange everything for the trip to ­Lothlórien"

"Great, should we start now?" I said finishing combing my hair. After that we had only about 1-2 hours for arranging things but it was going pretty quickly and Arwen was a really laid back cool person to talk too.

After choosing my weapon in the weapon shed, yes I know I don't know how to fight, but what am I supposed to do, throw rocks at the enemy? I had heaps of cool choices but of course I could have any of them.

Mace: Couldn't pull it off.

Bow and arrow: Can't shoot

Sword: Can't even pick it up.

Axe: Too manly.

So I ended up settling on two measly short swords and a dagger. Yeah I know, pretty lame right? After choosing a weapon we were walking to the horse stable. "I'm concerned for you Hannah, are you sure you want to do this by yourself?"

"Of course, seriously Arwen don't worry about me, its not worth your time cause I'll be fine" I said mocking confidence, and doing a pretty damn good job at it too because all of Arwen's qualms seemed unimportant and after that we were both comfortable in the silence of the lush gardens illuminated by the twilight sky.

"Tell me about your family" Arwen said out of the blue, breaking the silence.

"huh?" I said breaking from my train of thought

"Your family, tell me about them" she said again.

"hmm what's to tell? I'm a pretty loved kid. I have an older sister named Charlotte and of course like all siblings we have a love/hate sort of relationship. Some times I can't stand her, she seems like the most difficult and irritating person in the world. But other times we are the best of friends and I can laugh with her and tell most things I can't tell my parents."

"What about your parents?" Arwen said interested.

"Well my mother is a teacher and my father is a doctor. They are both pretty conservative. They always want the best for me, So much so that they want me to become a doctor or a psychologist or something professional like that. It's frustrating for me because I'm not like that at all. I like to day dream and explore, I want to live you know? Not just sit in an office all day listening to a poor bastard talk about his problem's. I guess I have all these crazy ideas to… rocket myself out of the life that seems like was planned for me." I said finishing.

"Sorry I started rambling then." I said kind of bashfully.

"Maybe that's why you were sent here?" Arwen said with a mysterious grin.

"Maybe." I said smiling back at her.

Once I chose a horse at the stables we where really close to the Dining room. I then started to get nervous. I was finally going to see everyone in the fellowship. I then started preening my hair that I wore out tonight and fixing up all the non existent imperfections on my velvety dark brown dress.

Arwen noticed this "You look beautiful Hannah." she said trying to help my nerves.

I replied at her comment with a thin smile "Thank you Arwen." I said mentally commanding my hands to stop.

When we walked inside the Dining hall filled with voices chattering I was momentarily distracted and forgot my nerves to take everything in. It was grand and majestic with sandstone walls that where decorated with many stunning eleven paintings and tall ceilings that where at least two stories high. The room was brightly illuminated by a massive glass chandelier in the center of the ceiling as well as many lanterns and candles. There was a long table in the middle surrounded by other smaller but equally impressive tables. All of them where deep jarrah with the legs carved.

Because we were both late the room was basically filled up with only a few remaining spots. Because Arwen had to sit on the important peoples table and I was left by myself.

"Will you be fine by yourself Hannah?" Arwen said with concern. "Me? Oh yeah sure." I said, my voice clearly saying something else and feeling the same as a new kid in a cafeteria.

I then heard a small voice speak up "Excuse me Miss, but your very welcome to sit with us here." I then turned my head to see four young hobbits staring at me and sitting down with their feet hardly touching the floor. Pippin, the one who first spoke up had a broad smile on his face "There's plenty of room for you." he said patting the empty chair next to him. I then had another fan girl moment and did a mental squeal. They where all so adorably hobbitish!

I said goodbye to Arwen and sat on the offered spot by pippin. Sitting on the opposite side of me was Sam and Frodo and sitting on the end of the table was Merry. "Thanks for letting me sit here, my names Hannah" I said smiling, my nerves lessened.


	7. Chapter 6

**This chapter is dedicated to crystalfeathers. Cause she's so awesome in so many ways and ACTUALLY REVEIWS.**

**If I could give you an ice cream and a hug I would, but since we are on the internet I'm just going to dedicate this chapter to you :D.**

**xx**

The first half hour of sitting with the hobbits mainly consisted of polite chit chat that was coming from Pippin. But after that everyone seemed to loosen up a bit and they were currently telling me stories about the shire. We were all having a good time and even Frodo loosened up a bit and had a laugh. Although I could understand to some extent what he was going through, So his reserved nature didn't bother me as much as I thought it would.

"So your both vegetable.. thieves?" I said smiling at the two cousins.

Merry then frowned "Well 'thieves' is such a harsh word, I would use the term..uh-" "Pioneers" Pippin interjected with a mouthful of food.

"Last time we were caught up in your scandals me and Frodo were nearly killed!" Sam said.

"Well it was with good reason" Pippin said innocently is defense

"For some carrots and lettuce!?" Sam now had a smile on his face and Frodo chuckled.

" I think what Pippin is trying to say is that the representation of the vegetables was just cause, I mean the farme-"

"Representation!? How much can a vegetable represent!?" Sam said boisterously.

I then laughed and drifted away from the banter that was going on at the table to scope the room for any characters I haven't met already. It couldn't be that hard since a large percentage of tables were split up into either race or hierarchy. The first table I saw was the dwarves. They were all loud and rowdy and there seemed to be a heated argument going on between two of them. I smiled to myself when I saw Gimli. He was gnawing quite cannibalistically I might add on a bit of meat. And he seemed to have bits of what ever it was stuck in his bear. Kind of reminded of my dog.. LOL OWNED GIMLI.

I would have mentioned it out loud but since they didn't know what an own was I just chuckled at my ownage at moved on to the exact polar opposite table. The Mirkwood elves. The table was silent and peaceful and each of the elves were talking quietly amongst themselves. I then saw how they were all the definition of perfection. I was admiring there chiseled and handsome faces when I suddenly saw Legolas smiling at me. Shit I was caught.. I smiled at him then quickly then moved my head in a different direction in an act of embarrassment.. I should learn how to be more discreet when staring, I probably looked like a crazed stalker.

Probably cause I am.

I then caught out Aragon at the large table. I then had a fan girl moment and inwardly **and very quietly** squealed. I never mentioned this but Aragon was always my favorite charter r in the book. Not because he was "totally hawt" but I just admired him because he was well.. an admirable guy. I smiled to myself and looked away in attempt to not attract already too much attention.

I then felt a warm hand on my shoulder and looked to see a very clean looking Boromir.

"Well well well, look like someone cleans up very nicely " I said teasingly. He smiled back at me

"It looks like I'm not the only one, you look beautiful tonight" I smiled and blushed a little. No it was not because I had the "hots" for him, its just that I'm bad at taking compliments from guys.

"After dessert would you like me to escort you to your room?" he asked, although it sounded more like a request.

"Sure, meet you after dinner" I said smiling back at him. He walked back to his table and I caught all the hobbits staring at me.

"What?" I asked to all of them smiling.

"oh notin miss its just that we haven't seen a person of your kind who really uh looks like you.."

"Oh you mean the tanned skin?" I said taking a bite out of my bread roll "well I'm not really uh.. from around here I guess." I said digesting my bread roll on the last word.

"Where exactly do you come from Miss?.. that's if you don't mind me askin." Sam said bashfully.

"Uhh, lets just say it's far away from Rivendell" I said to Sam.

Frodo then surprisingly spoke "Its just that we are curious because you don't seem to talk or act like any of the elves really."

I smiled a Frodo "well I'm one of a.. kind I guess?" trying desperately to find a link into another subject.

"So enough about me, I heard you gentlemen are going on an epic quest of sorts to destroy the ring"

Frodo then turned to face me "what do you know about the ring" he said in a really scary voice.

"uh I know that its evil..?" I said cautiously, I then looked at them. They all looked pretty uncomfortable.

"Okay then.. new subject. what do you want to know about me?" We then got into an intense interrogation version of 20 questions

"What country do you come from?"

"United states of America"

"Why are you here?"

"To uhh see the world?"

"Favorite colour?" Pippin said with a smile, the others glared at him for breaking there hard lock interrogation.

"Hhh green."

"How old are you?"

"19 turning 20 in 5 weeks"

"But you're an Elf!!"

"uh I'm speaking in human terms so you can understand?"

"Oh ok" they said content with my answer.

It then came to dessert and they actually seemed fine now about talking about their journey, I guess cause after the 20 question thing they actually revealed that I was in fact not a threat. When asking them questions I tried to seem as ignorant as possible. I've decided I'm not going to tell anything to anyone about the future. Because I don't want to somehow kill Gandalf or Arwen or someone like that.

"So when defending yourselves against evil beasties like orks and stuff, do you guys actually know how to use a sword?"

A look of embarrassment was on their faces now

"Uhh no we don't.."

I then smiled at them "awesome!! Me too!!, up high!" I said putting my hand forward. They then started at me with puzzled faces. Oh yeah they don't have high fives in middle earth. Gotta change that.

"Oh it's a gesture to communicate mutual agreement in my land, you slap it"

Pippin then used his hand to slap the side of my one.. really really hard.

"Ow! shit.. not like that Pippin" I said cradling my hand laughing. I then got his hand and put it upright then pressed it to my hand "like this".

"Okay lets try that again, DON'T LEAVE ME HANGING!" I said putting my hand up with false excitement.

He looked confused for a moment then smiled, actually high fiving me. Although it was a good high five, he has to work on his form and consistency and maybe his technique.

The art of a high five is a complicated one.

"So what are you doing tomorrow Miss?" Sam asked eating a spoonful of desert.

"Uh I guess I'm going on a trip of my own. You see the mode of transport I got here is hard to explain and its not like any boat or horse, so I'm going to Lothlórien to see if Galadriel can help me get home."

"Where is Lothlórien exactly, and who is Galadriel?" Merry asked curiously.

Oh shit I said too much, "umm don't worry about it".

"So your going by yourself?" Frodo asked.

"Yep"

"But you don't know how to use a sword?" Frodo confirmed.

"I don't." I said smiling

"But you guys don't know how to use a sword either." I said to them.

"But you don't too."

"Touché" I replied smiling at the baffled hobbits.

"What does 'touché'" mean Hannah?" Pippin asked me.

"Oh it means you have a good point." I said to him.

I then heard a screech of wood against the floor and looked around to see everyone getting up. Must be the end of dinner.

Well I guess this is were i depart I said frowning. I really did enjoy their company.

"Don't kill yourselves" I said hugging each of them.

"You don't kill yourself either" Merry smiling said while hugging me.

"TOUCHE" Pippin remarked proud.

"Oh my god good call pippin, HIGH FIVE!! " I remarked putting my hand up

He then high five it back smiling, squee!! Their so cute!.

After that I saw Boromir waiting for me outside the entrance to the Dining Hall.

"Heyy Brommy!" I said to him.

"Must you call me Brommy?" he asked me while we started to walk in the general direction of my room.

"Haha yes I do" I replied and i then got serious.

"Are you scared about tomorrow Boromir?" I asked him.

"Hmm no" he replied confidently.

"You mean not even a bit?" I asked

"As the air to the steward of Gondor I have no time for fear." He replied.

I rolled my eyes and smiled, Brommy is so up himself sometimes.

"I have heard that you are going on a journey of your own" he said smiling.

"Yeah I am, I'm going to Lothlórien to see if maybe Galadriel can help me. Nothings guaranteed but yeah it's worth a shot."

"I have also heard that-"

"Yes I know I don't know how to use a sword." I interrupted rolling my eyes and smiling.

"What weapons were you given?"

"Uh cause most of the swords are too heavy and I don't know how to use a bow and arrow I can only use two short shorts and a little dagger."

Boromir then smiled and tried to stifle a laugh.

He then cleared his throat "I know we do not have much time since we both leave tomorrow but would you like to learn the basics of weaponry tonight?"

"Seriously?" I said looking at him face to face.

"Do you have your swords?" he asked me

"Uh yeah there in my room just let me go get them." I said smiling from excitement.

We ended up having our practice in a relatively small clearing that was next to a river. The clearing was illuminated with nothing but the light coming from the moon and the stars.

Going into teacher mode Boromir told me the proper way to hold a sword and the stance to start with. After that he then told me some basic defence moves and attack moves. And also told me how I needed to be aware of my surroundings and my balance.

"Don't worry, you will get better with practice" Boromir assured me.

To put it basically, I sucked really bad. Like not that bad, you will eventually get better but like the bad you will never be good at it.

I sat down exhausted and leaned on a tree.

"Boromir, how long did it take for you to get so good at the sword?"

Boromir then creased his forehead in concentration "umm about 4 years."

Great, it's going to take me 4 years to become a good swordsman, woman whatever.

"God I'm so dead" I said to myself, running my fingers through my now frizzy and disheveled hair.

"Are you sure about this Hannah?" Boromir asked me.

"YES POSITIVE!! God I've been asked that so many times today!" I said laughing and picking myself up.

"But you could get killed or injured or seriously hurt" Boromir said "times are very dangerous right now, and I don't think running away from the enemy will always save your life."

I rolled my eyes at him "You are never going to let that go are you?" I asked him folding my arms.

He laughed and smiled at me "Not for a long time Hannah.." he then paused "but in all seriousness I would like you to be careful out there okay?" he said putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Thank you Boromir, for everything.. I know I might not be the easiest person to get along with but thank you for helping me when no one else could."

I then hugged Boromir and kissed his cheek like a sister would kiss a brother.

"I want you to do one thing for me" I said and then paused for a dramatic affect " I want you to kill Sauron." He then laughed at me.

Boromir smiled "The way you say it makes it sound so easy."

"Believe me I wish it was easy." I replied to him picking up my two short swords and putting them in their sheaths.

After that Boromir walked me back to my room and I retired for the night, going into a dreamless slumber.

**_______________________________________________________________________________**

**Please reveiw everyone**

**i want to know what i'm doing wrong (or right) and it keeps this story going :)**

**i will also take suggestions in the change of plot too :D.**

**xx**


	8. Chapter 7

I woke up the next morning to Meledriel gently rocking my shoulder "Its time to wake up Hannah" she spoke softly. "Uhhh, what?" I said to her, painfully opening my eyes to the rays of light that splashed from the window.

I rubbed my face and sat up "Ohh I have to leave today" I said kind of disappointed. I still really wanted to stay here some more but I guess I couldn't, I had to go.

There was a knock on the door and I got out of bed to answer it I opened the door to see a familiar face "Arwen!" I said happily. I gave her a hug "good morning" I said to her with a croaked voice. I looked down at the clothes and boots she was carrying in her hands "I brought these for you since most of the dresses in your wardrobe wouldn't be put to much use in the wilderness" saying that she handed me the pile. "Thank you Arwen, you and your people have been very generous to me." I smiled at her and gave her another hug.

Meledriel and Arwen then walked out of the room and let me change. Once I was changed I looked at myself in the mirror. The dress was very similar in design to the one Arwen was wearing when she saved Frodo, but instead of grey It was a sort of mix of earthy colors. The dress was matched with a pair of light grey leather boots.

I smiled at my reflection and placed the other dress into my leather pack along with a pair of gloves.

I then walked around to try and find either Boromir or the hobbits to say goodbye. I then spotted Merry. "Merry!" I exclaimed ecstatically hugging him. "Do you know were the other hobbits are?" I asked him.

"No I don't right now.. are you leaving already so soon?" he asked frowning.

I then frowned myself "I am, I don't have much time either so I wanted to say a few quick goodbyes before I leave."

"That's a shame, if I knew where all the others are I would tell you" he remarked to me.

"Okay, just incase I don't find any of the others in time can you tell them good bye from me and to keep safe?" I asked him hopefully.

"Of course" he said smiling, after that I gave him another hug and said my farewells.

I then tried to look around for Boromir or the other hobbits but I couldn't seem to find any of them. Mopey, I headed back to the horse because I was on a tight schedule that has already been put back a bit from looking around for everyone.

Once I walked back to were my horse was Arwen was carrying another pack, but this one was filled with lembas bread and some essential stuff for the wilderness. I thanked her again and she helped me pack everything on my dotted white horse who I now named Dice.

I then mounted my horse "So this is it" I said with sadness. I didn't really know Arwen for that long but it still made me kind of sad to leave this place. It made me even more sad that I didn't say my proper farewells.

"Keep safe friend." she said to me, sad as well. Reluctantly I started my journey that would eventually lead me into Lolothorien. As 4 hours went by the forest and foliage started getting thicker and the path disappeared and well what do you know? I was lost.

I then stopped the horse and mounted off it to get a good look at the map and see if my surroundings can actually tell me where I am. I huffed as the wind was making it almost impossible to keep the map flat, I couldn't even see the damn thing properly.

"FUCK" I screamed out in frustration crumpling the map then stuffing it into one of the pockets of my pack. I would rather get lost temporarily then to loose my map to the wind. I ran my fingers through my hair and walked up and down trying to stay calm and compose myself. I can't believe that it wasn't even the second day yet and I had already snapped. I then started to panic and actually realized what I got myself into, at that moment a thousand and one scenarios played through my mind like a broken record and none of them were good. Lets just say most of them ended in some sort of horrible death, and unfortunately at the moment most of them seemed pretty realistic.I took a quick moment to get my self together and mounted my horse again. I just kept on going in the general direction of what I thought to be Lolothorian.

Two hours later the wind seemed to die down a bit so I took out the now crumpled and distressed map out of my pack and read it in anticipation. Luckily I was only a little bit of course but besides that I was going it the general right direction.

Nightfall came quicker that expected and I settled for camp on a little patch of grass near a small stream. After tying Dice up to one of the trees and starting the fire, with much difficulty I might add, I ate some of the Lembas bread and a few of the berries Arwen packed. I laid down on the grassy floor and supported my head on my scrunched up blanket.

I stared up at the massive black vast expanse that cloaked the earth like a giant blanket. I never really noticed how beautiful it truly is, I guess living in the city can rob you of things like this. I studied the thousands white balls of fire that scattered the night sky and smiled to myself. I wish I had someone with me right now to share it with.

People have said in the past that I am a very socially dependant person and get very emotionally attached easily. Almost to the point that I'd rather be in a horrible relationship than none at all. That's one of the things that have always held me back in life, I guess the very thought of being alone scares the shit out of me.

I then thought about Boromir and a unhappy sigh came out of my mouth. That was probably the last time I was going to see him back at Rivendell. Unless we somehow meet at Lolothorian. But that was uncertain. I sighed as the scene when he dies replays through my mind, I always cried at that scene. Then the thought came to my mind.. what happened if I had hinted to him to watch out? Or somehow stop the arrow from reaching him.. I have to admit the thought was a very tempting one.

But also a very dangerous thought, one that could change the whole entire plot and the effects and actions Boromir has on the story.

I then thought about how Boromir didn't see eye to eye at the start. I then laughed to myself about all the crazy antics I put poor Brommy through. But that dosen't mean I still don't care about him, I then realized that I was starting to get emotionally attached to fictional characters. I slapped my forehead and ran my hand down my face.

Leave it to me to do that right?

"_**What if they are real?"**_

I then started to comprehend that that fact might be very much true. I have to admit the time that I have been here I have been avoiding the reality of this situation Why was I actually here? And how did I get here for a matter of a fact?. I then pushed the questions out of my mind. It did no good for me getting to into those types of thoughts, I get too caught up in it. The thing that I needed to focus most on was getting to Galadriel right now.


	9. Chapter 8

**Hi everyone, please review me, I would really appreciate it :D**

**Xx**

**------------------------------------------------**

I looked at my reflection in the small pond and frowned. My hair was already looking like a disheveled and tangled mess of loose curls and I just washed it two days ago. It's been about three weeks and 6 days and surprisingly things have been going pretty well. I was slowly but surely making my way to Lolothorien and I haven't met any beastie weastie's yet. Go me.

I took one last sip from the fresh water and shook my hands of the excess droplets. I mounted on my horse Dice and we kept on heading southward. I have to admit that things have been so damn boring that I would actually ENJOY an ork attacking me. After another boring and tedious day of nothingness I stopped to find camp for the night. The area surrounding me where endless plains. I stopped and settled on a steep and narrow hill that had a flat cliff like rock embedded on the side of it.

Oh did I tell you I hunt rabbit now? Yes no need for applause, I know, I'm amazing right? Well after eating nothing but lembas bread and berries for two and a half weeks the need for meat drove me to the brink of insanity. Thus hunting poor rabbits, I feel kind of sorry for the poor little things but hey, you gotta eat right?

The first time I tried to go rabbit hunting I attempted to kill them by throwing my sword at them. That didn't go down well because I ended up injuring myself more than the rabbit. So after that I started setting up smart little traps with deep holes and bait. It worked like a charm.

So after hunting down some rabbit and eating the very little meat it had I fell asleep with the blanket covering me.

I fell in a semi-slumber and my ears picked up a very inhumane growl and sniffing accompanied by footsteps of two ..things coming from the other side of the hill. My eyes opened rapidly and I stood my torso up… Oh no.

The footsteps stopped abruptly and I heard another sniff, this one long and deep. "You smell that fire? Someone's camped here.." said a very deep and throaty jagged voice said sniffing some more.

My heart rate pumped faster as I got up as quietly and possible and clipped my two swords around my waist. I then assesd what I should do.. Should I fight or run? I heard the footsteps coming up the other side of the tall hill. It was too late to run now. I quickly remembered the advice Boromir gave me when fighting.

"_If possible, always quickly asses your surrounding when or before fighting the enemy. This means you are given an advantage opposed to your opponent. Does he have any weaknesses? What are his strengths? These are the things that give you the upper hand while fighting." _

I then quickly thought of a plan that might give me the gain in this fight. By the time they reached the top of the hill I can sneak around to the back of the hill and perform a melee attack while they aren't looking. Not a foolproof plan but it might just be what I need to actually survive this fight.

I then started to go around the mountain using the darkness to my advantage. I could feel my heart beating in my head. My breath was shallow and hardly there in fear I would get noticed or caught. It was by far the most scary and nerve wracking and the most scariest moment to date in my life. My hands started shaking nervously making the swords move.

I was finally making my way around the mountain and I saw the backs of the two orks.

"Looks like our friend here was in a rush." Said a high pitched nasally voice that was equally as scary as the other voice

"He left all his belongings and his beast here." He said "_**Sorry Dice**_" I apologized in my head while slowly stalking up the hill.

The one with the higher voice moved forward.. leaving me the bigger one to kill first.

Each step I got closer my blood pumped a little faster, my breath became a little quicker and the amount of adrenalin made me feel a little bit more on edge. I was only about 3 and a half feet from one of them now. I braced myself for the attack.

"Looks like dey just left" I heard the one with the higher voice say "the sheet it still warm" The one with the deep voice then started to turn around. This is it.

"_**NOW**_" a voice in my head commanded me.

His eyes widened as I lunged my sword viciously into his torso and then pulled my two swords out, the metal making sounds against his flesh. After that everything became incomprehensible and fast, the amount of adrenalin impaired my thoughts and all I could think about now was staying alive. Bluish blackish sludge seeped from the two deep wounds and the ork let out a guttural groan from his revolting face and fell to the floor in one swift motion.

I was too distracted with the first ork to notice that the other one performed an attack on me. He growled and launched his sword forward with two hands from behind his back, aiming for the top of my head. I braced myself and stopped the ork from hitting me by placing my two swords in an x shape in front of me. Lodging his sword in the process.

Although I stopped his attack he had the upper hand, he was on top of the hill. He used his leg to kick my torso. I then lost my footing and fell back, rolling down the hill. When I was rolling down the hill I felt a sharp rock hit my nose the back of my head and I let out a gasp of pain.

The momentum of the roll finally stopped and I landed on the front of my body, face pressed to the floor and the blood seeping from my nose making the dusty dirt cling to my face and upper lip. I let out a low groan and tried to compose myself. I was dizzy and lightheaded from the fall down the hill and the rock hitting my head.

I saw the figure of one of my swords and I attempted to reach for it only to feel a sharp pain on the side of my ribs. The ork had kicked me forcefully onto my back and placed his foot roughly on my chest. He had me pinned down with all his weight resting on me.

"You killed me best friend elf" the ork said in a snarl, smiling and obviously not affected by the death of the other ork at all. I was still dazed and I whimpered in fear trying to struggle out of his pin. "I THINK IT'S YOUR TURN NOW!!!" he said boisterously whilst raising his sword in alignment of my neck.

I screamed as he lunged the sword down and moved with all my strength to get out of his pin. I managed to move my body enough to avoid the swords contact with my neck, but instead it sliced close to my neck my through the muscle of the top of my shoulder, cutting all the way down to the floor. I screamed from the enormous amount of pain and managed to kick him in the groin. He then yelped and his pin loosened on me. I actually escaped him and I scampered along the floor to get my sword. He lunged in anger at me but by the time he was near me I had my sword directly aligned with his chest.

I shoved my sword in and out of his body and he fell to the floor in a lifeless mess. I gasped and breathed in and out to calm myself, throwing my sword to the side.

I laid their for a minute and I then looked at my shoulder and their was a pool of blood coming from the wound. The blood had seeped through the fabric of the dress, making a giant red stain. I then touched my nose delicately and felt it become enflamed and painful. I was still breathing in and out and silently thanked god that I was alive.

I managed to stumble back to the camp and rip some of the cloth from the blanket to help the blood loss from the wound on my shoulder. Thoughts were incoherent and unclear as I managed to pack most of my belongings on dice and mounted him. I needed to find safe grounds and help because the blanket doesn't seem to be doing much to stop the wound from bleeding. I guess at that moment all I could do was wait it out. Every minute I spent riding Dice I felt more and more fatigued. The pain was still there but became number. My brain was slipping in and out of consciousness, my eye lids feeling heavy it was hard to even holding myself up. I then felt my eyes close and myself falling of dice and in a heap on the floor.

My mind didn't register the pain as I lied in a mangled pile on the grass. I had to get up, I had to get back on the horse. But my body wouldn't cooperate with my thoughts. I was a lifeless pile. I could smell the blood seeping from my now agitated nose again, the metallic scent of the liquid filling my nostrils.

I stopped thinking as black consumed my thoughts.


	10. Chapter 9

Consciousness returned with a sharp kick to my ribs. I groaned inwardly and woke up to a uncomfortable heat to my face and an desperately stiff and aching body. I crooked my neck to take a look at my shoulder and saw that it was messily sown up, the area around it was still a glowing red and swollen but the pain wasn't as half as bad as i remembered it. I looked around to see that it was in fact day and that the feeling of heat on my face was caused by how close i was to the fire. I was lying on dirt floor of a messily makeshift campsite. Both my legs and my hands where tied securely with rope. I tried struggling out of the tight bonds only to get another kick, this time to my thigh.

"Wake up princess.." i gruff male voice whisper in my ear.. I flinched from the proximity he had towards me and the sour breath that lingered from his words. "Who are you?" i said in a tired and timid voice. I hated feeling helpless like this, in fact my whole situation made me kind of want to cry, i should of never left- I screamed as rough hands interrupted my thoughts and grabbed a handful of my hair. Whoever they where they then threw me carelessly on my back. I squinted my eyes tightly and i tried to hold back tears.. i couldn't show any emotion to these bastards, no matter how much they abused me.

I then took my first look at the person who was doing all of this. He looked to be about in his teens and he was very tall with a slightly pudgy frame. He had a well.. only one could describe as a very unfortunate face. His nose was big and overpowering with a slight crook to it. His lips were very thin, revealing his cooked teeth openly. His eyes where way too small. I looked around and only saw one other man. From what i could see he actually was quite attractive, he was about in his late 30s and he had a handsome face with a 3'o clock shadow. His hair was a dark ash, almost black brown. The older one lit his pipe and started to talk in what i would describe as an thick accent very similar to a scottish one.

"So, sorry that we had to come to these terms.. uh what's your name again?" I didn't reply as i nervously watched him circle around the bottom of my feet "Not a talker eh?, Leighton would you loosen er up a bit?" i felt another harsh kick to my ribs and i groaned in pain, accidentally letting a loose tear break out of the corner of my eye. I heard a light laugh arise from the two men and the older one spoke up again.

"You know what, i think we got to a well.. rough start." He lit his pipe out and walked over casually near my face. He bent down and sighed "Listen elf, how about you do me and my cousin a little favor then we will both part our ways. You wont see us both ever again" he said smirking.

"What if i don't want to?" i said, my voice slightly croaky from dehydration.

He sighed once again and moved closer to my face "Then we'll do it anyway, and i guarantee once where over with you.." He mocked a fake disappointing voice "You wont be alive to see another morning." He and his cousin then started laughing like it was the most hilarious thing in the world. "So what do ya say princess?" he said stroking his knuckles gently over my left cheek.

My blood then started to boil, at that moment i felt an strange feeling, it was like my fear and my despair was helping to rise sort of anger in me. Those stupid assholes think they can do whatever they want and get away with it. Well if not im still alive. I spat in his face and he stumbled back from me in surprise.

"I say go fuck yourselfs scumbags" i said in anger fulled bravery. Oh he didn't like that, not one bit. He menacingly wiped the spit of his face.

"Your choice girly." he said smiling in dangerously. "Hold her down Leighton!" he commanded to his one named Leighton pinned me down with all his weight as i tried to escape his harsh confines. I squirmed as the older one unsheathed a knife from the boots of his pants. I looked at the knife in fear and i could feel my heart beating faster against my chest. I tossed and turned with all my might to create some type of escape but it was no use at all, The younger one was bone crushingly heavy.

"SHUT HER UP!" the older one ordered and the younger one put a tight seal with his grubby hand over my mouth. The scream's of anger where now only muffled sobs as i struggled and watched the older one hold my feet down as he undid the ropes constricting my ankles. Taking the opportunity i quickly moved my head so i could break the seal and bite the younger ones hand. He cried out in surprise and pain and his grip weakend on me. The older one stopped what he was doing in shock and i took the chance while he was distracted to kick him in the face. He made a loud cry while holding his nose and falling back. I shuffled fast and some how managed to stumble into a run, sprinting to anywhere other than here. I didn't do anything else but run for what seemed like to be hours. My whole body was aching and crying out for me to stop but my brain was telling me to run until i find a safe hiding place. My brain eventually lost control of my body as i collapsed on the floor. The adrenaline fulled run was over and pains that i didn't think much while i was running of returned to me. My shoulder was aching in protest from being aggravated and my nose was sore any type of pressure was placed on it. I felt sorry for my ribs as well as my whole body from the punishment it has gone through these past couple of days.

After somehow loosening and and struggling out of the ropes that confined my hands i rested on the grassy floor for a while. After my breathing became steady and normal i decided that i needed to find some sort of water supply and a safe campsite before nightfall arrived, i had no supplies what so ever except the clothes on me right now and i was even thankfull that i had that. i think i was somewhere near Lolothorian and desperately not wanting to repeat the events of the other night again except with like hundreds of more orks, i needed to get up. I weakly stood up and saw something that unbelievably put a smile to my face. It was the woods to seemed to be a bit far away.. but it was there! I couldn't help but crying out in joy and laughing as what one would describe deliriously. When i was rolling down that rocky hill i probably somehow lost a few braincells in the process.. But it doesn't really matter now.

I smiled as i made a fast paced walk to the woods. Other thoughts rather than depressing ones filled my head as i felt excitment paired with a feeling of nervousness. I really hope Galadriel can help me somehow, i mean ive nearly got my self like killed a thousand times to see her. Okay more like 2 times. But thats still waay to many in my book. I then took a moment to intake the scenery layed out before me. It was more beautiful when you are acutally in it then described in the book or seen in the movie. The trees was large and magestic reaching up to the sky as high as buldings in the city with silver grey trunks. Up on top of these trees where brances of contrasting golden leaves. The floor was strewn with beautiful yellow flowers mixed in with other foliage that has fallen to the floor. The smell was a very natural woodsy smell of bark, moss among other things you would find in the woods. As i looked around i felt an almost awkward sense of serenity and peacefullness about the place.

I heard recognizable voice softly say words in my head "_Welcome to our woods Hannah_" I shivered as i heard the words so clearly but saw no one in front of me, even knowing that she could telepathically talk to me i could understand why it freaked frodo out i turned around and walked backwards to check if anyone was behind me just incase. As i turned around and saw pale faces staring right at me.

I jumped silently in fear and gasped "oh my god, jesus christ you guys scared me." i started laughing slightly out how ridiculous and clumsy i must look in front of them. There was about 3 of them and they all looked uninpressed by my reaction as they surveyed me up and down. I suddenly felt very self concious realising how gross i must look right now. My nose must be inflamed and bruised with purple and blue marks, my hair must resemble something similar to a dead rose bush and my once nice dress is now all torn and tattered. Not to mention i'm filthy. I must look like a medievel homeless crack whore or something.

The one in the middle broke the awkward silence and spoke up "The lady of the wood's has been waiting for your arrival, follow us"

I gulped nervously as i followed the three elves and descended deeper into the forest, twitchy and anxious about finally meeting Galadriel


End file.
